Desde la Oscuridad
by Tory Moon
Summary: Y es que no supimos, no sabíamos, pero ahí estaban. Juntos, pero los ojos del resto no veían lo que realmente eran. Después de todo, era lo mejor, ¿no?
1. Prólogo

**Desde hace tiempo, desde que entré a Fanfiction, que quise subir este fic. Realmente fue el primero que escribí y así fue que seguí escribiendo los otros fics que he publicado y los que aun no. Realmente no sé qué tan largo sea, porque aun no he escrito todo, de hecho, tengo mucho escrito en papel y tengo que pasarlo a computador y arreglarlo para que no se vea tan infantil xD. Además me temo que no soy muy buena para historias largas, pero si no me arriesgo nunca voy a saber.**

**Debo admitir que estaba confundida en si hacer o no un prólogo, pero finalmente leí "12 cuentos peregrinos" de Marquez y al leer su propio prólogo me motivó a finalmente publicarlo y a escribir esto que salió mientras el tren del colegio en el que iba estuvo parado como una hora porque había chocado con un taxi. Y eso porque me di cuenta que si seguía esperando y si seguía revisando, releyendo y rescribiendo, jamás iba a publicar algo.**

**Bueno, finalmente les dejo este prólogo que mucho no dice, pero da un punto de partida (incluso de final si se quiere o entiende), pero que si me preguntan, creo que es bastante bueno.**

**Espero que les guste n_n**

**Disclaimer: todo lo reconocible aquí pertenece al mundo de Harry Potter, creado por J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde la Oscuridad<strong>

**1.- Prólogo**

La noche había caído. La mansión estaba en un silencio que para el que no le gustaba le parecía insoportabla, agobiante y casi suicida. Los pasillos estaban alumbrados por las velas que no morían nunca y las sombras de la araña del techo dibujaba formas casi tenebrosas. De vez en cuando, el suave tintineo o golpe de la loza se escuchaba desde la cocina donde estaban los elfos. La orden era clara: no hay cena. La mujer sentada en el sillón de la gran sala no tenía ánimos de comer.

Tan solo el día anterior, la mansión entera estaba patas arriba. Elfos corrían y los mismos adultos de ella lo hacían. El rubio mas joven estaba eufórico. La experiencia que había esperado, por la que todo joven mago del Reino Unido desea por años estaba ahí, así que compostura y todo se podía ir al retrete si el día seguiente -hoy-, él abordaba el famoso Expreso de Hogwarts.

Los recuerdos de esta mañana eran tesoros para ella. Ahora entendía a su madre cuando en su primer año ella la había abrazado fuerte, demasiado fuerte tal vez. Ella había hecho lo mismo con él. Lo cuidaba demasiado porque era su único hijo. Le parecía extraño que ya no estuviera. Se había acostumbrado a que estuviera junto a ella, haciendo algún desastre en la cocina o haciendo algún regalo o serpresa para su padre.

Se acomodó su bata de seda que no se había sacado desde la mañana después de haber llegado desde King's Cross. Eran pasadas las seis y media de la tarde y, como no había cena esa noche, decidió subir hasta el dormitorio que compartía con su esposo. Él llegaría pronto, antes de las siete ya estaba en casa, pero existía la posibilidad de que llegara un poco más tarde ese día. Había llegado más tarde al trabajo y conociéndolo, tal vez quiera cumplir con el trabajo que tenía planeado para ese día. Y conociéndolo más todavía, tal vez quiera darle más espacio para ella sola. Después de todo, fue él el que habló primero acerca de la "depresión partida a Hogwarts". Jamás pensó que fuera cierto, pero tal vez, y ojalá -no quería ser solo ella en ese proceso- él también lo tuviera. Al parecer ya tenía su método y ese era el trabajo.

Abrió el armario que contenía su ropa. Si bien tenía una colección gigante y completa de ropa fina y casual, ella sabía dónde estaba tal cosa. El armario podría ser un peligroso laberinto para alguien que no sea ella y tal vez su esposo. Sin embargo, no quería tomar nada de la ropa que estaba ahí, excepto por una cosa en particular que hace siete años no usaba. Un delantal verde lima que tenía una insignia de una varita y un hueso cruzados. Un delantal de una sanadora de San Mungo.

Cuando ella salió de Hogwarts decidió convertirse en sanadora. Era buena en transformaciones y por ello decidió escoger algo relacionado a ello. Ella trabajaba en el departamento de daños provocados por hechizos y le encantaba, pero una vez que su hijo cumplió cuatro años, decidió que era hora de dedicarse totalmente a él. Hasta ahora. Su hijo ahora estaba en el Expreso, quizás llegando a destino. Pasaría meses allí y ella ya no tendría que preocuparse de él de la misma manera que antes. Después de todo, confiaba en la dirección de McGonagal y en la jefatura de Slughorn. Lo único que le preocupaba era en el qué dirán.

Malfoy.

El apellido había sido pisoteado, pero ya no. Ahora era como cualquier otro, pero no podía confiar en todos. Su hijo era diferente a como eran antes. Quizás ni acabe en Slytherin, pero eso no era problema para ellos. No podían vivir con los mismo prejuicios de antes. Para ella y su esposo, las cosas habían cambiado y para bien.

Recordaba sus días de colegio y de todos las veces en que sus padres le llamaban la atención. Hija perfecta sangre pura. Era la frase que estaba grabada en su mente. Sin embargo, ella se encargó de romper esa orden muchas veces. Algunos aun secretos ante sus padres y otros enblos que el reproche duraba días. Para ella, su hermana era la perfecta hija de sangre pura. Estaba destinada a serlo. Ella no tenía pasta para pretender ser perfecta. Odiaba la doble cara y pretender ser perfecta le parecía eso. Mostrar la cara perfecta y esconder la real bajo una máscara de cordialidad, simpatía y maquillaje. Era mucho para ella. Gracias a Merlín que ya no era necesario.

Se sobresaltó. Unos pasos se acercaban y no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que la puerta de la habitación estuvo abierta y un hombre estaba dentro, alternando su plateada mirada entre ella y el delantal.

-¿Lo extrañas? -le preguntó después de un breve silencio.

-¿Te refieres a mi hijo o al trabajo? -le preguntó ella de vuelta.

Una seca carcajada retumbó en la habitación que terminó siendo acompañada por ella también.

-Escoge la opción que quieras, querida -le respondió, sacandose la túnica para dejarla sobre el sillón al lado del tocador.

-No importa, la respuesta es la misma.

Él le sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama. Parecía de repente cansado y hasta viejo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo aun mantenía el porte orgulloso y de altanería innata con el que ella lo conoció. Su pelo rubio, siempre tan característico y su mandíbula afilada zurcada por pequeñas arrugas acordes a su edad estaban ahí, ante los ojos de ella. 36 años no eran para menos y su experiencia en la vida podría hasta con la personalidad más fuerte del mundo.

Y allí estaba ella. Subiendo a la cama y abrazándolo desde atrás, cubriéndo su pecho con sus pequeñas manos, acariciando con suavidad ese pecho que tantas veces le sirvió de almohada. Se permitió esparcir pequeños besos por la mandíbula de su rubio esposo hasta terminar con uno en su mejilla, con los labios que él siempre le gustaron. Sonrosados, suaves y esponjosos. Eso y sus ojos. Unas esmeraldas que podrían iluminar cuando el mundo era penumbra -y vaya qué penunbra. Esos ojos que iban a la perfección con los suyos. La plata y la esmeralda era una muy buena combinación y ello eran. Eso era todo.

-¿Habrá llegado? -rompió el silencio el rubio.

-Yo creo -respondió-. Que bien que no este lloviendo, acá al menos. No haría tan penosa la noche.

-Tal vez.

Ella cerró los ojos y se sintió adormecer poco a poco hasta que su esposo se dió vuelta hacia ella.

-No te quedes dormida así, Tory -le reprochó él, tomandole el rostro con suavidad.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer ahora.

-Claro que sí -le contestó-. Puedes volver a trabajar. Extrañas eso, ¿no? Amas eso. Siempre que quieras lo puedes retomar. Él está en Hogwarts. Si sabe que estás triste no podrá estar tranquilo.

-Lo sé, Draco, pero de repente me siento vieja y quizás no me sea tan fácil volver y...

-Tranquila Tory -tranquilizó con una sonrisa y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros-, siempre que quieras, podrás. No creas que yo no me siento viejo de repente, pero no pensemos eso. No hemos llegado hasta aquí pensando en lo viejo que somos.

Ella de repente sonrió y se acercó a él. Sus labios se juntaron en una suave beso, dulce y tranquilo, sin prisas. No tenían ya que ir a la habitación de Scorp para ver si dormía o ayudarlo con el desorden de ropa que solía tener y que no le dejaba encontrar su pijama o ir al comedor para la cena porque esa noche no había.

-¿Y cómo es que llegamos aquí? -le preguntó ella.

-¿Tengo que narrártelo?

-No es necesario, pero si quieres, entonces hazlo.

-No creo que pueda. Quizás le cambie partes donde me pueda er mas valeroso de lo que en realidad.

-No te envenenes solo -le dijo ella, clavándole su mirada esmeralda-. Además si no fuera así, tal vez ni nos habríamos conocido. Recuerda que cuando...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado lo poco que dice, pero también espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Si les sirve de consuelo, por fin he salido del colegio y tengo mas tiempo para escribir lo que viene. De hecho, quería publicar el viernes porqueese día fue mi licenciatura y por ende, era un día especial, pero no hubo tiempo y así hasta hoy.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y besitos :)**

**PD: Si, lo había publicado, pero me sentí en la necesidad de cambiar algo importantísimo y no me quería arriesgar a dejarlo así y no me aseguraba en cierta forma con reemplazar el capítulo, creo que eso me ponía más nerviosa, y ahhhh! ...aquí estamos xD! Lamento las disculpas, espero dentro de poco actualizar realmente.**


	2. El gnomo, el canario y el hurón

**Quería actualizar antes, pero no tuve tiempo D:**

**Desde que subí el primer capítulo hasta ahora han pasado muchas cosas y simplemente se me hacía un poco difícil. Entre todo ese tiempo salí del colegio, dí mi PSU (los chilenos lo entenderán), postulé a una universidad, me matriculé, hice un montón de papeleos para acreditarme y ahora soy universitaria... creo que el cambio es bastante extraño. Eso, además de una semana de actividades en mi iglesia, me quitaron un montón de tiempo para escribir y arreglar lo que tenía.**

**Y aquí está el resultado. No es el mejor, pero espero que les guste, al menos la idea general se entiende. No quería salir de vacaciones sin dejarles esto.**

**Besitos y espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>2.- El gnomo, el canario y el hurón<strong>

Eran pasadas la medianoche y él acababa de llegar a la Sala Común. Si hubiera sido por él, se hubiera quedado en la Sala de Menesteres tratando de arreglar el dichoso armario que llevaba más de medio año tratando de arreglar y que mientras más esfuerzo ponía, más parecía resistirse a los reparos suyos. Y era cierto, en el sentido de que las pocas mejoras que había podido realizar habían sido en momentos en que no tenía ninguna gana de arreglar algo.

Hasta ese momento, solo podía transportar objetos inertes y traerlos de vuelta un poco más de la mitad de estos. Eso le levantaba un poco el ánimo, pero a la vez le ponía nervioso el que aún no pudiera transportar seres vivos. Estaba seguro que morirían o que aparecerían en partes y eso no lo podía permitir. La ganas de eliminar a uno o dos mortífagos no era mala, pero sabía que las culpas caerían sobre él y quería evitar todo tipo de represalias en su contra ahora que todas las culpas de lo ocurrido en el ministerio el año pasado caían sobre su padre. Sería como el colmo de los Malfoy.

_Todo sea por su madre._ Se lo repetía un millón de veces en el día. Se lo repetía porque si no fuera porque la quería proteger de todo peligro, hace un tiempo que ya habría tirado todo por la borda. Pero simplemente no podía y se repetía mil veces que ella no se lo merecía. Por Merlín que no se lo merecía. Si su padre no había podido protegerla bien, entonces tenía que hacerlo él y lamentablemente, esta era una penosa oportunidad para hacerlo.

Se escabulló por la entrada de la Sala Común justo cuando vio a la Señora Norris en la esquina del corredor que daba a Slytherin. No quería pasar por la desagradable experiencia de que Filch lo volviera a encontrar merodeando por los pasillos como había ocurrido hace un poco menos de un mes en Navidad. Esa experiencia aun le molestaba de sobremanera. Era como si todo se hubiese arreglado para que esa noche le saliera mal cualquier cosa. No había tenido buenos resultados con el más que molesto armario, Crabbe y Goyle estaban castigados solo por no haber entregado los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y para colmo, Filch lo pillaba. Lo peor de todo fue el haber sido encontrado en su propia mentira una vez que el sucio Squib que el colegio tiene como conserje lo llevó a hacer un show monumental frente a la abarrotada fiesta de Slughorn. Sin embargo, eso no era nada comparado al interrogatorio de un Snape que estaba concursando para ser el metiche del año.

Odiaba que el profesor se entrometiera tanto en sus cosas como si fuera algo que le concerniera a él. Lo que más le preocupaba, era que cada vez le dijera que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable con su madre. Ya estaba empezando a creer que era cierto, pero conocía la fama de Snape de buen actor y mentiroso que era. Le preguntaría a su madre si no fuera porque sabía que no era para nada seguro hacerlo en sus cartas y quizás Bellatrix le mandaría un vociferador gritándole con esa maniática que tiene que se preocupara de su misión que en estupideces como esa, claro está que si pudiese hacerlo. Después de todo, ella aún era una fugitiva que estaba viviendo en su mansión y una de las más fervientes personas que esperaba el éxito de su misión tras el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

Una vez cerrada la entrada de la Sala Común, soltó un leve suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Dio una rápida mirada por la estancia antes de irse a tirar encima del sillón negro que solía usar. Eran unas cinco personas las que estaban despiertas en ese momento. Tres chicos de séptimo que parecían un poco achispados ya gracias a unas botellas de whisky de fuego que había encima de una mesa que tenían frente a ellos. Y otros dos chicos de cuarto que parecían escondidos en una esquina de la sala. Si no fuera porque uno de ellos dos levantó el rostro al momento en que él entró en la sala, ni se habría dado cuenta de que estaban ahí. Mucho menos que era una cara conocida. La hermanita, que ya no era tan pequeña, de Daphne, Astoria Greengrass. La famosa Tory con la que Daphne siempre andaba despotricando porque no le agradaba el novio de esta. Lo más seguro que el que estaba con ella era el famoso novio que Daphne odiaba, un tal Alan Dankworth. Siendo sinceros, él sospechaba que Daphne realmente estaba molesta de que su "hermanita" había conseguido novio antes que ella. La Mini Greengrass había empezado con el susodicho cerca de un mes antes que Daphne con Blaise y, habiéndolo observado todo, las cosas entre la rubia Greengrass y Zabini se habían acelerado mucho dentro de ese mes intermedio antes que empezaran ese noviazgo.

-Así que Malfoy está aquí... hip -hipó uno de los borrachos del whisky.

-¿Por qué no te... hip... nos unes? -dijo otro que se volteó y que tuvo que sostenerse de su asiento, un tal Tim Turner.

-Lo habría hecho si tan solo me hubieran invitado antes -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia-. Ya están todos borrachos.

-¿Cómo lo habríamos hecho? -dijo otro que reconoció como Kevin Poulter.

-Claro, ni se te ve -aportó el primero.

-Como sea... -dijo Draco tras un breve silencio- será mejor que se vayan a acostar si no quieren faltar mañana.

-¡Pero si el prefecto aquí soy yo! -reclamó Turner.

-Bah... tiene razón -aportó Poulter.

-No quiero que... hip... McGonagall me vuelva a... hip... convertir en reloj cucú -dijo el que hipaba incesantemente al momento que se levantaba como si fuera anciano.

Draco los siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron por las puertas que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos. Sintiéndose un poco más a gusto y con más relajo, terminó por dirigirse al sillón de cuero negro que estaba frente a la chimenea que ya empezaba a consumirse y subir las piernas, para luego tenderse hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, que daba constantes martilleos. Molestos por lo demás. Algo le decía que si los borrachos no se hubieran ido y hubieran seguido hablándole, habría terminado maldiciéndolos. Después de todo, cada vez que le dolía la cabeza se volvía de un humor de perros. Pansy era bien conocedora del tema, finalmente, muchas de las veces en que tenía dolor de cabeza era cuando estaba con ella y es que su voz chillona y empalagosa, en un intento de ser sexy, se convertía en la causa de sus dolores.

Se sintió poco a poco flotar, señal en que el sueño ya estaba llegando por fin, y a pesar que las agonizantes llamas de la chimenea ya no lo calentaban demasiado y se sentía tentado a finalmente irse al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto, la sola idea de pensar en los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle lo convencían de quedarse allí, ligeramente cómodo y sin pensar en nada hasta la mañana siguiente, o cuando un elfo inoportuno lo despierte, ya sea para que fuera a la cama de verdad o porque simplemente no puede hacer un aseo silencioso como corresponde.

Junio. Aún quedaban cerca de seis meses para que el año escolar terminara y a esa altura, todo debiera estar listo. Se decepcionaba patéticamente de lo difícil que le resultaba la misión encomendada y se recriminaba mentalmente el que no pudiera avanzar como corresponde y de terminar siempre pensando en el tema cuando se decía una y mil veces más que dejara descansar su mente del dichoso armario. Como en ese mismo momento. Sentía que el constante martilleo había aumentado su ritmo y se estaba haciendo más molesto de lo que podía soportar. Pedía a Merlín, Salazar y Morgana el que pudiera dormirse y no tener que convocar una de las pociones de reserva para el sueño o para el dolor de cabeza, que por cierto ya se estaban agotando y del que claramente no tenía tiempo para hacerlas.

Apretó los ojos con algo de fuerza como si eso le ayudara a soportar el creciente dolor. De hecho, como si fuera una orden que psicológicamente se había dado, sentían que el ritmo del martilleo había bajado un poco y su cuerpo se relajó de una tensión que había mantenido y del cual no tenía idea que tenía. Respiró hondo y exhaló, en la técnica clásica de relajación que a todo el mundo le habían enseñado hasta que...

-¿Y tú crees que eso es bonito? -alzó la voz la única mujer que allí se encontraba, haciéndole abrir los ojos de repente.

-Bueno, qué quieres que haga si no se me da esas cosas -replicaba el otro.

-Sí, pero una persona en su sano juicio no podría comparar a su novia con un gnomo.

-Pero yo lo decía por lo tierno.

-¿Qué tienen de tierno? -la voz empezaba a crisparse ligeramente- Son como papas arrugadas.

-Tierno -decía categóricamente el chico.

-No entiendo cómo es que quieres ser magizoologo si incluyes a los humanos junto con los animales.

-Todos somos criaturas –decía el chico-. Además debes estar feliz, me gustan las papas.

Sintió un silencio. Casi podía imaginarse la situación. Ella, mirándolo con la boca abierta, sin emitir sonido alguno y con unos ojos que podrían matarlo mil veces en una lenta y dolorosa agonía. Casi admitía que no quería arriesgarse a mirar para no salir dañado de aquella situación. No se movía un centímetro por si las dudas.

-¡¿CÓMO… QU… EHH… AHH?! –la sintió dar un fuerte grito que hizo que lo poco de resistencia que tenía su cabeza simplemente no diera para más.

-Oye… -sintió al chico que sacaba voz.

-Te hubiera agradecido mil veces y te estaría comiendo a besos si de primera, no me hubieras comparado con algo que no sea una plaga –dijo la chica con una voz que era ligeramente más calmada-. Además…

-¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR!

Los chicos se voltearon y terminaron por encontrar al Malfoy. La Mini Greengrass lo miró con una cara de "no me cortes mi inspiración", mientras que el chico tenía una entre asombro y alivio.

-Oh, Malfoy -cortó el breve silencio Dankworth-. Y yo que pensé que estábamos solos -terminó bajando un poco la voz en resignación.

-¿Ahh? -dijo el rubio mirando a la castaña Greengrass- La Mini Greengrass no es tan mini como antes.

-No me llames "Mini Greengrass" -replicó la chica arrugando el entrecejo.

-Bueno, creo que ya has superado esa etapa, ahora eres la "Gnomo Greengrass".

Ella abrió la boca por unos momentos antes de cerrarla y mirar con chispeantes ojos a su novio que trataba de aguantarse la risa. A juzgar de la mirada de la "gnomo Greengrass", era muy probable que Alan Dankworth ya no sería novio de ella, y eso era dando lo menos. Con solo mirarla, cualquiera diría que no habría heredero Dankworth para un futuro.

Sintiendo los Cruciatus que le caían encima y por su seguridad personal, el joven decidió tragarse la risa y ponerse serio. La miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de atreverse a cualquier cosa.

-Bah, no le hagas caso... -dijo despreocupadamente, sentándose y cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza- "papita".

El Malfoy terminó por estallar de la risa junto con el ex de la Greengrass (ya era casi oficial). Se terminó recostando de nuevo en su sillón para que no le doliera mucho el estómago y también por seguridad. Si su madre le había enseñado algo era que las mujeres enojadas eran peligrosas, y si bien no le era agradable admitirlo, la Greengrass entraba o estaba muy cerca de la definición de peligroso que él tenía. Por ahora, debía cuidar su persona al menos hasta que terminara su dichosa misión...

Y ahí terminó todo. MALDITA CONCIENCIA.

-Me agradas Dankworth -dijo una vez que estuvo totalmente tranquilo.

-¡Alan Dankworth! -estalló la voz de la Greengrass- Hemos terminado.

-Pero si es solo una pequeña broma -rió Dankworth, mirándola con cara de inocencia.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho -se encontró diciendo Draco, intercediendo por el chico que le había agradado bastante-. Es solo una pequeña broma.

-Pues no me gusta -replicó-. Además no te metas Malfoy.

-Me meto porque quiero que te calles de una maldita vez.

-¡¿Qué?! Alan dí algo.

-¿Por qué? -se defendió el chico que parecía que dormía en su asiento- Ya no soy tu novio, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

La castaña lo miró fulminantemente y luego miró al Malfoy que sonreía de lado. Lanzó un bufido y se fue antes que cualquiera dijera algo, aunque realmente ninguno iba a hacerlo. Por un lado, el Malfoy que se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo de haber logrado silencio en la sala. Por otra parte, el ex de la Greengrass parecía haber despertado con el bufido de su ex y acaba a de reaccionar y entender exactamente lo que había pasado. Ya no era novio de su "gnomito" que tanto le gustaba, amaba realmente, y todo era por su culpa. Tal parece que la broma pasó a ser más grande de lo que realmente quiso, sin embargo (y lamentaba tanto tener que admitirlo), el asunto había resultado bastante divertido. Amaba molestar siempre a su Tory y que ella se enojara, pero siempre los reencuentros le resultaban muy gratificantes.

-Mañana cobrará venganza -lanzó Dankworth.

-¿La Mini Greengrass? -abrió un ojo Malfoy- ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Pues mañana sabremos -dijo el chico de cuarto, levantándose con pereza y recogiendo los pocos pergaminos y libros que habían esparcidos sobre la mesa. Ya había decidido que su primer paso sería terminar el deber de Herbología por ella.

~x~

Esa noche se quedó pensando… ¿habría hecho bien haber terminado con Alan? No había llorado, porque no lo sentía tanto, después de todo, estaba molesta con él que había seguido el juego del estúpido de Malfoy. De todos modos, más allá de que lo lamentara o no, era un desafío autoimpuesto a no llorar por cualquier cosa. Y no es que considerara a Alan una "cualquier cosa", porque para ella tenía una importancia mayor de la realmente se daba cuenta, sino que necesitaba razones más "catastróficas", por así decirlo, para ahogarse en llanto. Además era porque conocía bastante a Alan como para saber que era una costumbre suya el molestarla cuando tenía la oportunidad, después de todo, llevaban cerca de siete meses juntos. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era bastante tiempo junto y mucho más considerando el tiempo previo antes de hacer su relación "formal". Más que mal, se habían empezado a gustar desde su segundo año y había tenido idas y venidas durante todo su tercer año hasta que finalmente se habían decidido por hacerse novios antes de salir de vacaciones y todo gracias a un arranque de celos por parte de Alan cuando Astoria estaba estudiando para los exámenes finales en la biblioteca con Stephanie –su mejor amiga- y Daniel Lethford -un compañero de curso en Slytherin-, terminando con los largos coqueteos e iniciando su noviazgo y una semana de detención con Madame Pince por haber hecho saltar sus queridos libros de un estante completo.

No podía evitar soltar una sonrisa al recordar todas esas cosas. Era cómico pensar que probablemente habrían podido compartir besos desde antes si no hubiera sido porque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para haber aceptado lo que sentían y decirlo. Es que ambos habían sido criados en un ambiente donde se creía que ser sentimental era signo de ser débil. Por mucho tiempo ella lo pensó así, sin embargo, ahora, no tenía idea en lo que pensaba respecto a eso. Lo único que sabía es que la guerra de orgullo que habían mantenido antes de ser novios la había ganado ella al no explotar de celos y, aunque suene bastante feo, eso había ayudado a aumentar su ego y orgullo que había terminado por derretirse cuando finalmente había dicho "yo también te amo, Alan".

Sea como sea, ella conocía bastante a Alan para perdonarlo en las situaciones, bastante constantes por cierto, en que se burlaba de ella y todo. El tema es que después de todo, una de las cosas que le gustaban de Alan es su humor y también su indiferencia a cuando ella se enojaba. No sabía cómo es que Alan lograba hacerlo, pero siempre terminaba perdonándolo. Solo que esta vez había salido de lo común porque otro había ayudado a echar más leña de la necesaria y por lo tanto, su humillación común no había sido reservada a Alan, sino a otro público, que por cosas del destino había terminado por ser Malfoy, del que estaba segura de que sacaría provecho de eso, aunque pensándolo mejor, hace tiempo que no hacía sus conocidas andadas. Es más, hace mucho que no había escuchado el "Mini Greengrass". En ese sentido, no sabía si preocuparse de que el mundo entero se enterara de su nuevo apodo o no. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si Malfoy se aprovecharía de eso, pero antes de que él haga cualquier cosa, ella haría algo.

Esa mañana se había levantado con todas sus ideas claras. Si Alan le había terminado el trabajo de Herbología, entonces lo podría perdonar, no sin antes cobrar una pequeña venganza. Aprovecharía los conocimientos aprendidos esas vacaciones. Aun no las probaba en otras personas que no sea ella, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

-¿Así que terminaste con Alan? –le estaba preguntando Stephanie Bolt, una rubia amiga suya.

-Sí –respondió simplemente.-, pero... ¿cómo rayos te enteraste?

-Tengo mis fuentes -le dejo su amiga-. De todos modos, no me preocupan. Siempre andan peleando y les dura solo la mañana. Me preocuparé cuando te vea llorando.

-¿De verdad esperas que eso pase? -dijo una voz detrás de sus cabezas.

Las chicas se voltearon y se encontraron con Agatha Stone, otra de las amigas de Astoria. Pálida, con un largo pelo negro liso y con unos ojos azules que en ocasiones daban miedo. Sobre todo las veces en que la chica salía con el pelo mojado del baño o andaba con ojeras y terminaba pareciéndose un fantasma de esas caricaturas que hacían los muggles. Si no fuera porque ellas vivían con fantasmas en Hogwarts, las chicas simplemente no serían amigas por mucho que ambas la conocieran desde pequeñas.

-Aún tengo esperanza -se encogió de hombros Stephanie.

-Nos conocemos de pequeñas, si mis recuerdos no me fallan, en mi vida he visto a Tory llorar -se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra-. Nosotras somos las que lloramos porque se nos pierde un pinche o un broche. En mi defensa, solo digo que ese broche era valioso y me lo había heredado mi abuela.

-Ese pinche era mi favorito. De hecho lo sigue siendo -dijo la rubia, moviendo su pelo haciendo notar el pinche en forma de mariposa negro y azul. Astoria estaba segura que esos eran zafiros y ónix y lo pudo comprobar cuando lo había visto en una joyería.

-Lo siento chicas, pero no tengo razones suficientes para llorar y eso es todo –les dijo Astoria, entrando finalmente al Gran Comedor.

-¿Ni siquiera por Alan? –le preguntó Stephanie siguiéndola con Atha a su lado.

-Aún me pregunto cómo es que saben que terminamos –les dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba-. Estoy empezando a creer que estuvieron escuchando atrás de la puerta o algo por el estilo.

-A esas horas ya estábamos acostadas –se defendió Agatha, sentándose al frente de la castaña junto con Stephanie.

-Acostadas, pero no dormidas –rectificó Astoria-. Además, nunca dije que terminamos anoche.

Las chicas se miraron un momento. Hasta se podía decir que un tanto más pálidas de lo normal. Obviamente, la respuesta era que habían estado escuchando, sin embargo, no se sentía en lo más mínimo enojada, pues suponía que ella haría lo mismo si alguna de ellas dos se intercambiara papeles con ella. Sin embargo…

-¡¿Desde qué parte empezaron a escuchar?! –la voz de Astoria sobresaltó a las chicas pálidas que la miraron con ojos desconfiados.

-¿Eh? –dejó escapar Stephanie algo confundida.

-Desde algo de una papa, pero no escuché bien, ¿no Puff? –a morena miró a su amiga rubia, que pareció despertar y después arrugó el entrecejo a su amiga.

-Me parece que sí, no entendí lo que dijeron… -se detuvo la rubia a mitad de camino- ¿qué hacía Malfoy ahí?

-Ahh… pedía silencio o algo por el estilo… no sé realmente –se encogió de hombros la Greengrass- solo se metió donde no lo llamaban.

Las chicas se miraron y empezaron a desayunar un tanto más tranquilas, sobre todo la Greengrass que agradecía a cualquier deidad mágica que sus amigas no hayan escuchado su nuevo apodo. Estaba segura que si lo hubieran escuchado o quizás hubieran entendido mejor lo que escucharon, las cosas serían diferentes el resto de su estancia e Hogwarts. Sabía de sobra que cualquiera de ellas estaba dispuesta a sacar provecho de cualquier cosa que pudiera molestar a la otra. Es más, Stephie había sido la primera víctima de las tres. Se había ganado el apodo de "Puff" en su segundo año cuando entendieron por qué les daba la espalda de vez en cuando, con más frecuencia en el invierno. Aun hoy lo usan, aunque por piedad, estaban dándole cierta tregua.

-Voy a… ir a buscar mi bolso… para no atrasarme a Transformaciones –dijo Astoria mientras se levantaba y tomaba unas tostadas para el camino.

-Pero aún quedan unos… mmm… quince minutos Tory –dijo Atha, echando una ojeada a su reloj.

-No quiero confiarme con el tiempo –se excusó la chica-. Por mucho que me vaya bien en Transformaciones, McGonagall no me perdonará un atraso.

-Debiste haber traído tus cosas como nosotras –dijo Stephie.

-Se me olvidó, sobre todo si alguien me acecha en preguntas tan solo abrir los ojos.

-Bueno… ¿nos vemos allá?

-Sí –dijo la castaña mientras se alejaba con sus tostadas.

~x~

-Pensé que sería más difícil encontrarte –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió en su asiento en el sillón. Después del incidente de hace unas horas atrás, le sería casi imposible no reconocer la voz, aunque sí le sorprendía un poco escucharla tranquila y mil veces menos chillona, encontrándose con que era mucho más suave de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-¿Qué quieres Gnomo Greengrass? –arrastró las palabras como de costumbre, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Arg… ¿tenía que empezar así? –arrugó el entrecejo la menor de las Greengrass.

-¿Qué quieres Gnomo Greengrass?

Se escuchó un resoplido y el sonido del sillón de al lado al recibir el peso de la chica. Abrió un ojo y la pudo ver mirando las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Sonrió de costado y volvió a cerrar el ojo por un segundo antes que la chica hablara de nuevo.

-¡Ah! Ahí estás.

-Tengo tu trabajo de Herbología –apareció la voz de Dankworth.

-No era necesario –dijo la chica con una voz mil veces más suave que la de antes.

-Sabes que no es cierto.

-Muy bien, lo admito.

El rubio abrió un ojo. Tal parece que la parejita había vuelto más rápido de lo que demoraron en terminar. Por un lado, Alan Dankworth sabía que las cosas se arreglarían rápido según su experiencia, y que el haber terminado los deberes por ella le daban mil puntos a favor suya. Por otro lado, Astoria sabía que si bien estaba contenta con Alan, necesitaba hacer su idea para estar tranquila, no por Alan exactamente, sino por Malfoy.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Te traje unas tostadas –le dijo la chica mientras le tendía las susodichas.

-Oh… humm… así que tenemos… humm… cinco minutos aún antes de la clase, ¿vamos?

-No –lazó una sonrisa que inquietó un poco a Dankworth, quien miró a Malfoy de reojo.

-Me voy, porque yo sí tengo cosas que hacer –dijo el Malfoy mientras se levantaba con toda la intención de irse, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

"_Mañana cobrará venganza"._ Eso era lo que había dicho Dankworth en la noche pasada, pero aun así, no veía nada peligroso en la Gnomo Greengrass. Sí le causaba un poco de recelo el que la chica estuviera allí y le hablara. Su experiencia con ella no era de cercanos como para que le hablara así como así. Después de todo, era la hermana de Astoria, Daphne, con quien sí compartía más, aunque tampoco tanto, considerando que trataba de estar lo más lejos de Pansy y la rubia Greengrass resultó ser una de las mejores amigas de la pelinegra.

-Vamos con él Alan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Los dos hombres se voltearon a mirar a la castaña. Ella sonreía y simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó su bolso como para apremiarlos a avanzar.

"Esto se pone feo". La mente de Draco se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. Tenía toda la intención de aprovechar esa hora libre en ir a la Sala de Menesteres a hacer algo, cualquier cosa, incluso estaba dispuesto a machacar su pie contra la pared como se había vuelto costumbre esos últimos días. Cualquier cosa, pero ir a la Sala de Menesteres para al menos decir que intentó algo al ir, aunque nadie le preguntara. Tal vez era para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, la Gnomo Greengrass estaba allí con toda la intención de seguirlo, y Dankworth también estaba ahí, mirándolo con una cara que realmente no mostraba nada más que un "te lo dije". Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la petición (o más bien, la orden) de la chica. Al parecer las situaciones como estas era usual para el novio de la Greengrass, pero para él no.

-¿Qué demonios Greengrass? –se dio vuelta y continuó su camino con indiferencia- Me da lo mismo lo que hagas, pero piérdete y no molestes.

-Con mucho gusto –se escuchó la voz dulce, demasiado tal vez, de la chica.

Salió de la sala común y se dispuso a ir a la Sala de Menesteres, después de todo, no podía perder el tiempo en cosas como el capricho de una Greengrass en cobrar una "venganza". De seguro era solo un juego de niños. ¿Qué podría hacer una chica que va en cuarto? Nada que no supiera él y que no pudiera rechazar o contrarrestar o bloquear o cualquier otra cosa.

-Deja de seguirme –lanzó cuando notó que la chica y Dankworth (o una imitación de Inferi) efectivamente lo seguían-. Llegarán tarde a sus clases.

-Todavía tenemos cinco minutos –le dijo la chica-. McGonagall no me odia tanto como al resto de mis compañeros.

-Bien por tí.

No habían llegado ni al tercer piso cuando se dio vuelta hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo te seguimos –le dijo la Greengrass-. Si no puedo llevarte a donde quiero, simplemente voy a ir a donde nos lleves.

-¿Y adónde se supone que planeas llevarme? O llevarnos, porque tu novio no está pintado aquí, ¿verdad? –apuntó con la cabeza al chico que parecía dormir parado.

-Que eres considerado –sonrió la chica-. Yo también lo soy, por eso prefiero hacer lo que quiero lejos de la sala común.

-Oye Tory, deberíamos ya irnos –dijo el chico, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-Enseguida Alan, esto es rápido. Todo había sido más rápido aun si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo –se defendió el Malfoy antes de darle la espalda y seguir su camino hacia las escaleras.

-Solo tienes que entrar ahí –dijo la chica castaña. El rubio se dio vuelta y la miró. La chica apuntaba hacia la puerta que él sabía que era el baño de las chicas, más bien el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

-Ese es baño de mujeres Tory –le apuntó Dankworth, arrugando el entrecejo a la Greengrass.

-¿Y por qué querríamos darle una visita a Myrtle?

-Si tienen suerte, no está –dijo la chica, abriendo la puerta del baño-. No se escuchan sus llantos, así que no está. Ahora entren de una vez, esto es rápido.

Los dos chicos la miraron por un rato hasta que la chica decidió rodar los ojos y entrar. Dankworth lo miró confuso y decidió entrar también. Era el momento perfecto para escapar, su mente le decía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con todo ese asunto con la Gnomo Greengrass, pero decidió mirar a todos lados por si había alguien cerca, y al comprobar que no había nadie, entró al baño detrás del chico.

-¿Contenta? –le dijo nada más cerró la puerta tras de sí- Ahora termina rápido y deja de mol…

-¡Tory!

Ni si quiera alcanzó a darse vuelta cuando Dankworth lo interrumpió y lo último que le pareció notar era una varita apuntándolo. Una sensación vagamente conocida lo invadió. Se sintió girar y todo se volvió negro. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. No veía nada y por una extraña razón se sentía pequeño. Decidió cerrar los ojos por una leve sensación de mareo y rezaba para que Merlín lo librara de no botar lo poco y nada que tenía en su estómago, después de todo, no había querido desayunar y la cena del día anterior era lo único que tenía.

Recordaba esa sensación, la había experimentado antes, pero su cerebro no era capaz de llevarlo al recuerdo exacto en que lo había sentido.

Hasta que decidió abrir los ojos cuando dejó de sentir su cuerpo girar. Estaba todo oscuro y sabía que esta vez no era por sus ojos. Algo lo cubría.

-¿Lo habré matado? –escuchó la voz de la Greengrass.

-No creo –respondió Dankworth.

La luz se filtró a través de esa tapa negra y lo cegó por un momento y pestañeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse.

-Parece que todo salió bien –la Greengrass dijo.

Miró hacia arriba… y de repente recordó todo.

_¡BUM!_

—_¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!_

_Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. El único sonido de los pasos cojeantes del profesor Moody bajando por la escalinata de mármol, mientras apuntaba al suelo de losas de piedra donde estaba…_

Hurón, hurón, hurón…

—_No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñía Moody—. Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo..._

Las palabras resonaron en su mente y el humillante recuerdo de haberse convertido en una pelota que rebotaba sin parar y cada vez más alto. La dolorosa experiencia de su cuarto año era algo que fácilmente no podría olvidar.

Entonces entendió todo y su mente clavó la palabra una y otra vez: HURÓN.

Chillidos era lo único que resonó en el baño y la chica sonrió.

-Mira Alan –dijo la chica, levantándose un poco y alejándose cuando el hurón que era Malfoy se había levantado en sus patas traseras con toda la intención de morder cualquier cosa de la humanidad de Astoria que estuviera a su alcance.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó el chico, tomando el uniforme de Malfoy que había quedado tirado- Es cruel.

-Solo es una broma –dijo la chica, sentándose en los lavabos para que el hurón Malfoy no la mordiera-. No será el único.

El chico dejó de ordenar las ropas para volverse a la chica.

-Me pregunto cómo es que aprendiste a hacer ese tipo de transformaciones –dijo el chico-. Es demasiado avanzado, creo que de sexto o séptimo. McGonagall te amará.

-Ya me ama, pero no lo quiere admitir porque soy Slytherin –dijo la chica-. Tengo menos de cinco minutos para correr a Transformaciones dos pisos abajo.

Apuntó con su varita al chico que solo dijo un "ordena mi ropa al menos" antes de girar y que un bulto de ropa cayera donde había estado él.

Un "piar" se escuchó ahogado y la chica bajó finalmente del lavabo, después de todo, el hurón Malfoy se había quedado viendo la transformación de Dankworth.

La chica revolvió las ropas hasta sacar un pequeño canario.

-Te abriré la ventana por si quieres salir –dijo la chica mientras el canario revoloteaba alrededor del baño.

La castaña ordenó las ropas tiradas y las guardó dentro de un cubículo del baño sin antes sacar las varitas de ambas túnicas y guardarlas en su bolso. Abrió una pequeña ventana del baño y se dirigió a la puerta con toda la intención de irse ya. El hurón empezó a chillar de nuevo.

-Esto es solo una pequeña broma –dijo la Greengrass volviéndose-. Te recomiendo que no salgas del baño Malfoy, seguro que alguien podría reconocerte y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de las dos –terminó con una sonrisa-. ¡Nos vemos al almuerzo!

La puerta se cerró tras Astoria, suspiró y salió corriendo. Dos minutos le quedaban o McGonagall la mataría. Un último chillido y un pequeño piar era lo último que había escuchado antes de cerrar la puerta. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero su conciencia le decía que de no haberlo hecho, se hubiera sentido "vacía" y se habría arrepentido el resto de su vida el no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de divertirse un poco más.

Mientras los animales en el baño se habían quedado dentro, sin la posibilidad de hacer nada al respecto. Por un lado, el canario Dankworth había revoloteado de un lado a otro, probando un poco unas alas que jamás pensó tener en su vida y pensando en qué excusa pondría cuando le preguntaran el por qué no había asistido a clase. Por otro lado, el hurón Malfoy se replanteaba por enésima vez cómo es que había terminado así. En su vida había imaginado que una niña de cuarto lo había transformado en hurón. ¿Cómo es que la chica sabía esa clase de magia? Y si la Mini Greengrass sabía este tipo de cosas, ¿por qué su hermana era un asco en Transformaciones?

Los redondos ojos del canario y del hurón se miraron un momento antes que el canario decidiera emprender vuelo y salir por la ventana. El hurón, por su parte, empezó a dar vueltas entre las cañerías para matar el tiempo que había pensado en usarlo para arreglar el dichoso gabinete que estaba cinco pisos más arriba.

Se encontró a sí mismo corriendo entre algunas cañerías del lavabo y entre los baños por inercia y con desespero, No habían pasado más de cinco minutos y ya estaba desesperado. Quería volver a su forma original y quería arreglar el armario de una vez por todas. Después de hacerlo, que lo convirtieran mil veces en hurón si querían, pero necesitaba completar su misión y no andar jugando con tonterías como una venganza por un estúpido apodo.

Terminó en el cubículo donde estaba junta la ropa y trató de trepar, después de todo, era invierno y el baño no era el lugar más cálido. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo y hacía frío y quería ropa para abrigarse o para al menos dormir algo cómodo y… ¡demonios!

Unos sollozos se escucharon y no era el hurón. Myrtle la Llorona acababa de salir de un retrete cercano y se había puesto a sollozar encima de los lavabos. Muy bien, ahora, tenía que escuchar los lamentos de un fantasma quizás por cuánto tiempo… ¡MALDITA GNOMO GREENGRASS!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, no es lo mejor, pero espero poder compensarlo más adelante.<strong>

**Muchos besos y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Prometo demorarme menos para el próximo capítulo :D**

**Cualquier tipo de review -crítica, queja, sugerencia- es bien recibido con un apapacho :P**


End file.
